PLEASE BE MY NAMJACHINGU
by EllaWiffe
Summary: Lee Sungmin? Si bocah aegyo? Hm... apa lagi ya kelakuan Sungmin untuk membuat seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene calon suaminya agar bertekuk lutut dikakinya? Cara bodoh apa lagi yang dia pakai? Diterima nggak ya? Lika-liku memperjuangkan cinta. Romance/Humor, OOC, KYUMIN and SUJU
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE BE MY NAMJACHINGU ?**

**Chapter 1**

**BY : ELLAWIFFE**

**Pairing** : **Lee Sungmin** as Lee Sungmin

**Cho Kyuhyun as** Cho Kyuhyun

**All SUJU MEMBERs NYUSUL~**

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior members miliknya Tuhan mereka, keluarga & SMEnt

Tapi kalo dibolehin sich mo nyewa Sungmin sama Kyuhyun tuk dijadikan bibit unggul tuk keluargaku (?), untung2 bibitnya entar imut2 & ganteng2 kayak mereka.

( plakk..bugghh )^^"

**Rated:** T

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, and Drama

**Warning** : **_Gaje_**_, **Typos**, **Abal, YAOI, BOY X BOY, Di Chapter ini ada UNSUR KEKERASAN** **(?)**_

**KALO GAK SUKA YAOI-AN MENDING PUNDUNG DIPOJOKAN !**

**Summary : **Sungmin ?, si bocah aegyo ?, hm.. apa lagi kelakuan Sungmin untuk membuat seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut dikakinya ?

Cara bodoh apa lagi yang dia pakai ?

Diterima nggak ya ?

bagaimanakah takdir dua namja yang berbeda sifat ini dalam hubungan mereka ?

(0..0)?- garuk kepala..

**AUTHOR POV**

" Minnie, kenalkan.. itu calon suami mu..ayo kenalan sana ?"

" Ne appa" diikutinya arah telunjuk pria yang dipanggilnya appa ini. Terdengar langkah kaki yang ringan menuju namja yang tengah asyik bermain dengan PSP nya di sofa ruang keluarga, tak jauh dari ruang tamu ini, hanya dipisahkan dengan dinding kaca.

"sungmin imnida !" bungkuk Sungmin memperkenalkan diri dengan hormat, bagaimana tidak ini calon suaminya jadi harus sopan. Seakan tak ada tanggapan sekali lagi dicobanya " Sungmin Imnida" dengan senyum yang mempesona. Yang jadi objek perhatian malah gak ngeh juga,sedikitpun tidak ?, Seakan-akan jiwanya telah masuk kedalam game yang dimainkannya.

"SUNGMIN IMNIDA !" Teriak Sungmin didepan wajah namja tadi, tidak terima dengan sikap Namja satu ini. 'kok enggak ngeh sih ?, padahal sudah cakep gini' pikir Sungmin.

**GAME OVER~**

"YAKKK !, JANGAN GANGGU AKU !, BERISIK TAU !" teriak namja itu.

"wae..appa~"rengek Sungmin melonjak ketempat appa nya berada, terkejut akan bentakan yang keluar dari bibir namja tadi.

PLAKK

"YA CHO KYUHYUN !, JAGA SIKAPMU.. KAU INI DIDEPAN TAMU MALAH TAK SOPAN !" teriak appa dari bocah yang tak tau sopan santun itu, diringi sebuah sabitan tangan kekepala Kyuhyun.

"A-N-I-Y-O, aku tidak mau !" ucapnya dengan penuh penekan.

"NE !, YAK …" sungguh geram hati pria setengah baya itu melihat ketidak sopanan anak laki-laki tunggalnya ini.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa, apa tidak cukup Ara noona juga jadi tumbal mu ?" putus Kyuhyun pelan tapi penuh dengan belati pisau yang tajam dan kata-kata itu dapat terdengar jelas oleh tiga namja lainnya. Seakan tau kondisi, dan tak ingin memperpanjangnya ia pun berlalu menuju lantai dua rumah sebesar istana tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya Sungmin yang masih menangis dipangkuan appanya karena terkejut atas bentakkan Kyuhyun tadi. hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak dari sahabat karibnya ini.

"sudah lah Tuan Besar Cho !" ucap menyabarkan. Tuan Besar Cho ?, hahaha..itulah panggillan akrab yang diberikan pada pemilik rumah besar ini sejak dulu.

"tapi..aish…maafkan Paman ya Minnie ?, aighuu..sudah-sudah jangan menangis !" pujuk Mr. Cho serba salah akan tangisan Sungmin karna perbuatan anak semata wayangnya, ditepuknya pelan kepala Sungmin.

"hiks..hiks..ayah?, jadi aku tidak jadi menikah dengan kyuhyun?"

Dua namja yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin serentak terdiam beberapa saat, bukan karena apa tapi melihat corak muka Sungmin seperti mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin perjodohan ini batal ?. hm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. wajahnya itu loh, nggak nahan~*PLAKK*.

"ano…i..itu, akhh..minnie chagi, perjodohanmu ini tetap jadi kok , paman janji !, suer !" Mr. Cho mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"ah..benarkah ?" rona wajahnya berubah seketika, cerah dengan semburat pink dipipi tembem nya. "hehehe..kansahamnida aboji, hehehe..min senang~ sekali" senyuman lima jari mengembang di bibir mungilnya :D

'aighuuu..anakku telah jatuh cinta dengan bocah Cho ?, padahal tadi malah nangis dibentak pemuda itu' pikir heran.

**Kediaman Keluarga Lee, satu tahun kemudian - akk..akk..akk..akk..( bunyi gagak ) ?**

"permisi tuan besar ?" seseorang berpakaian jas membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada namja tak lain tak bukan kepala keluarga Lee yang tengah duduk menyandar disofa empuknya sambil menyeruput segelas teh hangat, melihat panorama senja dari bilik kaca raksasa kamarnya.

"hm?,oh..sudah selesai semua" dengan berlahan tuan besar itu menaruh kembali cangkir teh dimeja kecil sebelah tempat ia duduk. Diambilnya sebuah map hitam dari tangan namja yang menyapanya tadi, diperhatikannya dengan seksama isi dari map itu. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"ne, dan semuanya sudah lengkap, tinggal masuk saja" jelas namja tadi.

"panggil Sungmin kesini, segera.." dengan cepat namja yang dapat dikatakan pelayan dirumah ini itu membungkuk sedikit, sebagai tanda kalau dia mohon diri untuk memanggil seseorang yang diperintahkan tadi.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Hm..ada apa ya appa memanggilku ?, kuikuti jejak langkah kaki pelayan kepercayaan appa didepanku ini membimbing menuju kekamar appa. 'huh, dia kira aku akan tersesat kekamar appa sendiri?'

Kriett…pintu besar berbahan kayu itu pun terbuka berlahan. Pelayan tadi hanya membungkuk sedikit mempersilahkan ku masuk. Beberapa langkah setelah masuk dari pintu pelayan tadi dengan berlahan menutup pintunya kembali, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"appa, gwenchana?" tanyaku, soalnya tumben sekali appa memintaku datang kekamarnya saat senja begini. Biasanya saat seperti inilah saat appa bersantai. Telah terjadwal dari dulu-dulu kala saat aku dan adikku Sungjin masih kecil bahwa saat-saat appa bersantai kami tak boleh mengganggu. Memang sangat susah sekali bagi , appa ku yang sangat gagah ini mendapatkan waktu senggangnya.

"Minnie-ah, besok kau pindah sekolah.."ucapnya membuka pembicaraan setelah aku duduk disofa diseberangnya. Kalimat terakhir sangat membuatku terkejut, pindah sekolah?

" kesekolahnya Kyuhyun. Apa kau mau ?" sambung appa,kucerna dulu kata-kata appa selama 5 detik, setelah tercena dengan segera kuanggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali sebagai tanda kalau aku mau, sangat mau malahan.

Aish..ku pikir perjodohanku dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan jadi, bayangkan telah setahun lewat tidak ada kata-kata yang pasti akan berlanjut perjodohan kami. Kalau hari ini appa tak mengatakan kelanjutan hubungan kami, sebenarnya besok aku akan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo ku yang 10.000 volt itu supaya perjodohan kami tetap berlanjut.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku terlalu ngebet untuk mengikat Kyuhyun ?. Jawabannya " RAHASIA".

"aku mau appa !,aish…baru jam 6 sore, eh tapi tak apa aku harus cepat tidur jadi besok wajahku akan fresh kalo ketemu Kyuhyun !" panik ?, Hehehehe..iya aku sangat panik. Terakhir kali dirumah Kyuhyun kalian tau kan ia tak terlalu mempedulikan aku, jadi untuk kesempatan bersekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun merupakan peluang untuk ku menarik perhatiannya.

Seakan tak mau membuang waktu dengan cepat aku berdiri, kekecup cepat pipi keriput appa ( mianhe ) dan berlonjak kegirangan. "TERIMA KASIH APPA !, AKU SAYANG~ APPA". Pekikku berlari menuju pintu, sebelum aku sempat membuka pintu ternya sudah ada yang membukanya. Ah ternyata umma wanita paling tercan~tik dirumah ini.

"umma !, met malam … mmmmuahh" kekecup gemas pipi umma yang anti age-ing, sambil menari-nari kecil. Kegembiraan terlalu membuncah didadaku, kira-kira apa ya kata-kata kalo ketemu Kyuhyun?, bingung..

"hm..? ada apa itu?" kudengar umma bertanya kepada appa, " dia terlalu senang kkarena pindah kesekolah Kyuhyun anak dari keluarga Cho".

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari kamar appa dan umma menuju kamarku sendiri dilantai dua. Sungjin yang berjalan menuruni tangga hanya geleng-geleng kepala, hm..pasti mengomentari senyumku yang merekah ini, dan pasti ia akan berkata…

"kau sedang gila hyung ?", tuhkan, huh..karna aku lagi senang saja kau selamat Sungjin kalau tidak habis badanmu ku jadikan alat percobaan martial art yang baru kepelajari kemarin. Tak ku herankan komentar adikku itu, tetap masuk kamar.. tidur.. cantik.. Kyuhyun jatuh cinta, he he he he.

Sungjin ?, kulihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**SUNGMIN END POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

**SMEnt International Senior High School - 08.00 WKS ( Waktu Korea Setempat)**

Daun-daun mulai berguguran, diterbangi angin awal musim gugur, memang sih lumayan dingin tapi apa daya ini lah hidup (?). Walaupun lumayan dingin tak berpengaruh sama seseorang. Mari kita lihat tuh orang didepan gerbang sekolah, udik bener pake bentang-bentangin tangan kayak film-film india kalau mau nari, backgroundnya daun berguguran.

PLAKK..

Upss.. wajahnya kegeplak Koran yang terbang hahahaha :D ( Plakk.. digaplok balik ma tu orang pakai tas sandangnya , cakitt…T^T)

"aish..ternyata ini sekolahnya Kyuhyun ?, YOSH ! SEMANGAT SUNGMIN ! HWAITING !" teriak namja didepan gerbang itu, tak diherankannya pandangan lirik-lirik siswa-siswi yang melalui gerbang itu juga.

Dengan langkah yang TEGAP, PASTI, Sungmin melenggang masuk kesekolah. ( Aish.. udah tegap dan pasti kok malah melenggang ? * PLAKK kena tas lagi T^T ).

Was..Wos..Was.. Wos.. Riuh suara murid-murid yang mengerumpi disepanjang koridor sekolah ini. Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya melangkah gontai melirik-lirik kira-kira dimana ruang guru. Selama ia berjalan sontak keheningan menyelimuti koridor ini.

"Aiguuu, aku tau wajah ku ini imut, ganteng, cantik,dan manis ( borong mas?, lari duluan takut digeplak lagi ) ini jadi perhatian orang-orang. Tapi jangan seperti ini juga dong ?, kan malu.." ucap Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya membuat lingkaran (?).

"WOY..MINGGIR !, JANGAN JOGET DISINI ! GANGGU JALAN TAU !" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang, tepat ke telinga Sungmin dengan refleks Sungmin menutup telinga yang diteriaki tadi.

"YAK !, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BISA KAN ?" teriak Sungmin balik dan memutarkan badannya namja bodoh mana yang berani teriak-teriak ditelinganya, gak tau apa appa nya itu orang terkenal ?.

UPSSS…, Sungmin ku rasa kau akan kena masalah besar ( rasain..geplakin aku terus :p), seorang namja bertampang emo mendelik marah kearah Sungmin, matanya dihiasi dengan eyeliner yang membuat matanya sangat tajam. Dibelakangnya ada hitung dulu..1, 2, 3, 4.. 4 namja yang tak kalah sangar mendelikkan mata mereka, bagaikan elang yang mau matok anak ayam. Hiks..

Seakan tau keadaan otak cerdas Sungmin pun berjalan cepat.

"ah, aneyo~…ai..aighuu..ha..ha..hahaha kupikir temanku !, mianhe hyung ^3~ ", yups jurus aegyo Sungmin yang terkenal telah keluar, seperti anak kelinci yang tak berdosa plus dengan kedipan maut Sungmin, dan sedikit tepukkan pelan dilengan orang tersebut ( sok akrab ). Dan bagaimana hasilnya saudara-saudara ?..tik..tik..tik..

"muka jelek.." ucap namja itu lugas. 'muka jelek, sok-sok imut' pikir emo.

'jelek..jelek..jelek..'pikiran Sungmin terus mengulang kata-kata dari Namja itu.

'aku jelek ?, hiks..aku jelek ?'. Aighuu..pecahlah bendungan air bah kita.

"Sudah lah liat tuh dia nangiskan, malah jadi tambah jelek, ck..ck..ck.. kasihan" ucap namja lainnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"MWOOOOOO…. YAKKK!, B*******,B*******, TAK DAPAT DIAMPUNI !, TERIMALAH INI !" pekik Sungmin, BOOM..meledaklah amarah Sungmin. Wajah memerah dan hidung kembang kempis karena marah. Dengan gaya SMACKDOWN loncat dari tali ring menghantam lawan, Sungmin….

Melayang~

BUGHHHHHH!

BUGHHHHHH!

BUGHHHHHH!

BUGHHHHHH!

"HAH..HAH..HAH…MAMPUS !, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU !, ITU AKIBATNYA !". oucchhh, malangnya pria emo tadi telah ditindih Sungmin. 1,2,3,4..empat tinjuan melayang kemuka mulus si-emo, deruan nafas Sungmin mulai stabil, dengan sesekali menarik nafas mencoba tenang.

SINGGGGGGGG~ Sunyi, orang-orang dikoridor pada Bengong (=='')?

Dengan berlahan Sungmin berdiri dari pemuda emo yang terbaring kaku dilantai, sepertinya jiwanya belum kembali. Lihat saja matanya enggak kedip-kedip karena terkejut atas serangan sungmin yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Pluk..Pluk..Pluk.., dikibaskannya beberapa kali celana seragam barunya yang kotor terkena debu lantai. Dirogohnya sesuatu dalam tas ransel pinknya, opss..

"Aish..berantakkan.." keluh Sungmin pelan, diputarnya kiri-kanan wajahnya melihat kecermin kecil berbentuk kepala kelinci. Kira-kira ada luka cacat atau tidak.( hey min, aku rasa yang cacat namja dibawah kakimu ini (==''))

"OMO..APA INI ?" teriak Sungmin, hm.. apa yang ia lihat ?, mari kita zoom 100 %

Singgggg….itu…

"LUKA..LUKA DIWAJAH MULUSKU !" ampun dech, emosi lagi. Padahal luka goresnya hanya sepanjang 1 cm ?. Dipandangnya geram namja yang masih setengah terduduk karena shock atas serangan tadi.

BUGHHHH…

O'.. Owwww…wae?

REWIND…SLOW MOTION..

DENGAN SUDUT LURUS, DENGAN KEKUATAN PENUH SAUDARA-SAUDARA KAKI SUNGMIN YANG MENGGENAKAN SEPATU KETS PINK-PUTIH, DENGAN KAUS KAKI BUNNY PINK ITU MELESAT JAUH..MELESAT KE… GOAL ! (?), mian… SAYA ULANGI LAGI MELESAT KE TEMPAT YANG TAK SEMESTINYA DITENDANG. BERBAHAYA, DANGER, HIGH VOLTAGE, AND ~ BOOM..

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" erang namja Emo tadi membahana disepanjang koridor sekolah, sampai ke daerah terjauh dan sudut paling ujung sekolah.

"OMO…YAK..NAMJA GILA ! KENAPA KAU MENENDANG "ITU" NYA YESUNG OPPA ?, OPPA GWENCHANA ? "teriak seseorang sambil merangkul pundak namja emo yang mengerang kesakitan, mencoba mengelus "itu" nya sendiri sambil berguling-guling, mungkin-mungkin sakitnya akan hilang, setelah itu.

"KAU BILANG AKU GILA !,YAKKKKK!" dengan cepat sambitan tangan Sungmin sudah berada di rambut namja yang mengatai dia gila. Dengan geram dijambaknya rambut itu, berharap rambut lurus panjang sebahu namja itu akan copot dari kulit kepalanya.

"AAAAUUUUUU…YAKKKK NAMJA BRENGSEK !" tak tinggal diam, namja tadi pun mencoba merengkuh rambut Sungmin, dapat…,

'hehehehe..sekarang giliranmu namja sok imut' pikir namja lawan Sungmin tadi.

"OMO..OMO..RAMBUTKU..YAKKK LEPASKAN !" Teriak Sungmin.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH !, RASAKAN INI !" Balas namja tadi sambil menguatkan tarikkannya dirambut Sungmin.

OUCH..OUCH..AKH..AKH.., hanya itulah yang terdengar dari perkelahian mereka. Sepertinya sakit. Dengan tubuh keduanya saling berputar-putar, menahan serangan lawan mereka masing-masing.

Namja 3 lainnya yang mengikuti si-emo ?, jangan Tanya..dengan mulut menganga, mata melotot mereka menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Tak ada yang berani menengahi perkelahian itu, emang siapa yang berani mo ikut-ikutan perkelahian antara beruang dengan singa ?.

CLIKKK.., seakan ada stop kontak yang diketik seorang namja maju menengahi. Namja itu merupakan kawan si-emo.

"sudah..sudah.."ucapnya meleraikan sambil merangkul Sungmin mencoba menjauhkannya dari temannya. " YAKK..DONGHAE !, BANTU AKU MENENANGKAN HEECHUL !" teriaknya lagi. Orang yang bernama Donghae pun maju mencoba menenangkan temannya yang berkelahi dengan Sungmin.

"YAKKK…HEECHUL,SUDAH..TENANGKAN DIRIMU !" Donghae moncoba menenangkan, tapi apa yang didapat ?

SRET.. sebuah sabitan kuku Heechul mendarat dipipinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU DONGHAE !, AKAN KUBERI BOCAH JELEK INI PELAJARAN !" Pekik Heechul,mencoba berontak dari tahanan Donghae.

"HEH..NAMJA JELEK !, SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI TUBUHKU !, AKU SUDAH ADA CALON SUAMI TAU !, MINGGIR !, AKAN KUHABISI NENEK SIHIR JELEK INI !" Sungmin pun mencoba berontak,berhubung orang yang menahannya tinggi, tubuh Sungmin pun menggantung di gendongan namja itu, terayun lah tubuh Sungmin kedepan-belakang, samping dan kedepan. Tak habis akal, tidak dapat tangan memukul ?, kaki yang nendang.

BUGH.. alamak..

Wajah Heechul terkena tendangan Sungmin,Hening..

Tes..tes..tes.., benda cair mengalir dari hidung mancungnya Heechul. Dengan berlahan Heechul menyentuh sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya itu. " darah.." lirihnya.

Kalau dalam komik Dragon Ball si heechul pasti sudah ngeluarin ilmu tenaga dalamnya, dan yang terjadi ?

"YAKKK..BRENGSEK..CEBOL !, AKHHHH..HIDUNGKU !" Teriaknya histeris, Donghae yang menahannya jangan Tanya lagi kewalahan.

Seakan mengerti situasi, Sungmin yang melihat Heechul yang menggila malah cepat memutar haluan tubuhnya digendongan namja tinggi tadi. Malah jadi keliatan main gendong-gendongan. Dirangkulnya tangannya dileher namja jangkung tadi,disembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja tersebut. Yahhh..Min takut.. kirain ada jurus pamungkas, rupanya..

"YA CHOI SIWONNNN…LEPASKAN BOCAH ITU !, AKAN KUBERI DIA PELAJARAN, AKAN KUCINCANG DIA, TRUS KUGORENG !" sungguh mengerikan wajah Heechul saat ini, darah dihidung telah merembes kebibir dan dagunya, matanya memerah karena marah.

Pemuda tinggi yang bernama Siwon tadi malah bingung, kalau dikasih nih anak orang yang ada digendongannya, dijamin anak ini akan mati ditangan Heechul. Tapi kalau enggak nurutin kata Heechul, tinggal menghitung hari keberadaannya didunia ini. Berhubung Siwon orangnya alim, terjadilah keputusan untuk menolong si anak. Kalau menolongkan pahala, sedangkan apabila si anak dikasih ke Heechul terus mati, dia juga ikut berdosa karena dia yang nyerahin si anak ini. Biarlah mati dengan pahala pikirnya.

Diusapnya punggung Sungmin yang bergetar digendongannya, kayak anak monyet di ragunan ( PLAAKK, YAKK..SUNGMIN,GI GENTING GINI MASIH SEMPAT GEPLAK AUTHOR PAKE TAS ).

"Sudah..sudah..tenang..nanti kita dipanggil kepala sekolah.."ucap namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Kita liat name tag nya. Oh..namanya Eunhyuk. Sepertinya kata-kata ini tak terdengar oleh mereka, kekecilan suaranya bang (=='')

SRETTTT… sesuatu bangkit dari lantai (?).

"Heechul, tenang.." ucap seseorang, yang tiba-tiba menengahi. Sungmin seperti pernah mendengar suaranya. Dengan berlahan dialihkannya kepalanya dari ceruk leher Siwon kearah asal suara.

'omo..dia..mati aku…' piker Sungmin.

Seakan singa ada pawangnya dan jadi tenang, itulah keadaan Heecchul saat ini. Dan pawangnya adalah? EMO

"yesung ?, gwenchana ?, ada yang sakit ?" Tanya Heechul halus. Semuanya yang mendengarkan hanya mengernyit ngeri. Kemana perginya Heechul yang membabi buta tadi ?. dan rasanya nada lembutnya tak cocok dengan keadaan wajah Heechul yang belepotan darah.

"ne..dan KAU !" tunjuk Yesung pada Sungmin. DEGH..jantung Sungmin sudah tidak karuan lagi laju detaknya. Siwon sendiri dapat merasakan betapa bergetarnya tubuh Sungmin karena takut.

"TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU !" Ancamnya, setiap penekanan kata betul-betul jadi palu besar menghantam jantung Sungmin. "ayo kita pergi" ucap Hesung berlalu, dengan Heechul yang telah lepas dari tahanan Donghae menggelayut manja dilengan Yesung. (Mbak hidung nya masih berdarah noh ?.). Saat berpapasan dengan Sungmin mata Yesung dan Heechul mendelik tajam. Apalagi Heechul bola matanya bagaikan mo keluar, marah bener.

Sungmin ?, jangan ditanya tetap lengket kayak lem di gendongan Siwon. Air matanya telah merebak, ngalir kayak air terjun.

"hey, gwenchana ?" Tanya Siwon khawatir, diturunin eh si Sungmin malah manjat tubuh Siwon lagi. (pikir panjat pinang ?)

Tak dapat akal si Siwon pun membawa Sungmin ke UKS dengan tetap menggendongnya, sepertinya luka diwajah Sungmin bertambah yang tadinya Cuma ada satu buah dengan panjang satu cm, sekarang malah ada tiga buah cakaran di pipi dan lehernya yang mulai membengkak. 'Harus cepat diobati' pikir Siwon.

**UKS..**

"omo..apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya dokter penjaga UKS

"dia berkelahi.." jelas Siwon singkat

"aighuu..wajah imut gini kok luka ?" Tanya Dokter tadi, mendengar kata imut si Sungmin langsung duduk tegak.

"EH ?, BENARKAN BUK DOKTER WAJAH MIN IMUT ?, HIKS..TADI ADA NAMJA-NAMJA JAHAT BILANG WAJAH MIN JELEK…HUAAAAAA~" tangis Sungmin, si dokter hanya garuk-garuk kepala bingung, untung udah di plesterin luka-luka Sungmin jadi tidak terlalu perih saat kena air matanya sendiri.

Setelah satu jam menangis, dan siwon masih setia menemani.

"hiks..gomawo..hiiks..gomawo.."ucap Sungmin berulang-ulang, siwon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, bukan masalah apa. Setelah satu jam menangis Keadaan Sungmin sangat berantakkan. Rambut ?, masih sama kayak sebelumnya masih aut-autan gara jambak-jambakan sama Heechul. Wajah ?, penuh plesteran. Mata ?, yang ini paling parah BENGKAK KAYAK DIGIGIT TAWON RAKSASA, ampe gak keliatan tu mata.

"eh..sama-sama.., aku rasa aku harus masuk kelas, dan bu dokter tadi bilang luka mu enggak apa-apa kok,Cuma gores kecil" jelas Siwon. Seakan baru sadar dari komanya, si Sungmin langsung berdiri.

"Aisshhh..aku lupa, aku harus masuk kelas. Apa lagi hari pertama masuk sekolah ini" gerutu Sungmin atas kebodohannya sendiri, menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali berharap daya ingatnya akan kembali normal.

"eh ?, kamu anak baru ?" Tanya Siwon,dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari Sungmin.

"iya..kelas 3 A !" seru Sungmin.

"oh..ya sudah sekalian saja aku antar !, Siwon imnida kelas 3 B"

"okey, Sungmin imnida gomawo sekali lagi" ucap Sungmin bungku-bungkukin badan.

'pantes dia berani lawan Yesung dan Heechul anak baru toh ?' pikir Siwon tersenyum geli, kira-kira apa reaksi si Sungmin ini kalau tau siapa mereka.

**KELAS 3 A**

"gomawo siwon-ssi, telah mengantarkanku ke UKS dan ke kelas, gomawo ne ?" ucap sungmin dengan wajah aegyo nya, di depan pintu kelas 3 A yang sedang tertutup itu.

"ne, sama-sama Sungmin-ah, kalau gitu aku permisi" Siwon pun membalikkan badannya mencoba menahan ketawa yang ditahannya dari tadi, gimana tidak masih sempat-sempatnya si Sungmin ngeluarin jurus aegyo dengan keadaan mata super bengkak itu. Bayangin dech mata Sungmin bengkak trus kerjap-kerjap gaya aegyo (0_o)?. Ia pun berlalu, menghilang di kelas tepat disebelah kelas yang ingin dimasukki Sungmin.

"YOSH..SEMANGAT..permisi..saya anak baru..~" ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Kelas Sunyi atas kedatangan Sungmin. Songsaengnim yang terbengong pun cepat-cepat menjauhkan kebengongannya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, tanpa ada kata-kata dari songsaengnim sendiri Sungmin langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ANNYEONGHASSEYO ! LEE SUNGMIN IMNIDA BANGAP SUMNIDA !" ucapnya semangat 45, yang lain pada bengong. Tak terkecuali..

"OMO..KYUHYUN !,KITA SEKELAS !" teriak Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gaya gaje. Kyuhyun yang stress pun hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

'mimpi apa aku semalam, ya tuhan~' benak Kyuhyun meringis.

Dan sekali lagi tanpa ada perintah dari songsaengnim di depan kelas, Sungmin dengan cepat berlari menuju bangku Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!, HEHEHEHEHE..KITA SEKELAS LHO ?" ucap Sungmin langsung duduk dibangku kosong sebelah Kyuhyun. Seperti cicak nemplok didinding, begitulah keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini, si Sungmin langsung nemplok di lengan Kyuhyun. Terus mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dilengan kekar itu (kayak kucing).

"AISHHH..LEPASKAN TANGANKU !, KAU MENGGANGGU !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"ANIYO !, kita kan calon suami istri jadi tidak masalah dong !" keluar lagi jurus pamungkas. Twink..Twink..Twink..Twink.. kerjip-kerjip bintang dilangit (mata)

Kyuhyun hanya malah kuat menepukkan telapak tangannya didepan mukanya lebih kuat lagi.

Sekali lagi, keadaan kelas, BENGONG ~. Apalagi setelah sungmin statement tadi, makin lebar mulut mereka membulat.

**TE-BE-CE**

Bukan Nama Penyakit

\\(^3^)/

Maaf ya tuk para fans-fans tertentu members super junior kalo ada yang merasa tersinggung / gak terima idola x jdi kyak gitu, ini hanyalah untuk have funs ajha kok.

Hal-hal yang lebay emang niat dari cerita ini.

Sebagian characters itu OOC (Out Of Character)

Fict ini fict romance dengan unsur Humor dan Drama

BAGAIMANA ?

DAH DAPAT HUMORNYA APA BELOM ?

COMMENT DONK ?

KRITIK JUGA BOLEH !

LANJUT NGGAK ?

**"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE BE MY NAMJACHINGU ?**

**Chapter 2**

**BY : ELLAWIFFE**

**Pairing** : **Lee Sungmin** as Lee Sungmin

**Cho Kyuhyun as** Cho Kyuhyun

**All SUJU MEMBERs NYUSUL~**

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior members miliknya Tuhan mereka, keluarga & SMEnt

Tapi kalo dibolehin sich mo nyewa sungmin ma Kyuhyun tuk dijadikan bibit unggul tuk keluargaku (?), untung2 bibitnya entar imut2 & ganteng2 kayak mereka.

( plakk..bugghh )^^"

**Rated:** T

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, and Drama

**Warning** : _**Gaje, Typos, Abal, YAOI, BOY X BOY, Humor terlalu dipaksain.**__**.**_

**KALO GAK SUKA YAOI-AN MENDING PUNDUNG DIPOJOKAN !**

**Jiwa Fujoshi BANGKIT**** (O,,O)**

**Summary : **Sungmin ?, si bocah aegyo ?, hm.. apa lagi kelakuan Sungmin untuk membuat seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene calon suaminya agar bertekuk lutut dikakinya ?

Cara bodoh apa lagi yang dia pakai ?

Diterima nggak ya ?

bagaimanakah takdir dua namja yang berbeda sifat ini dalam hubungan mereka ?

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Baby-ya** : hehehe.. iya.. untuk si Kyuhyun suka sama Umin JELAS donk..

Tapi harus banyak melewati rintangan dulu (demen bikin Kyu menderita)..*digebuki massa*

Hahaha.. mau bikin yang beda aja makanya aku bikin Min jadi lebay, wkwkwkwk..

Makasih Reviewnya ya Baby-ya, dirimu reviewer PERTAMA aku ! (**^3^)**

**Parkyoonha Evil Princess** : Min itu namja kok, hahaha.. ya manggil oppa itu si Heechul, biasa.. si Heechul punya hati ma bang Cloud, jadi pengen kedengeran imut gitu.. *digiling pake tank*

Untuk Min yang manggil Oppa sama si Yesung, itu memang kesalahan Author, wkwkwkwk.. gak merhatiin lagi waktu nulis, jadi dah diperbaiki kok chap-1 nya. Silahkan dilihat lagi kalau ada yang mengganjal.

Makasih ya udah mengingatkan ! (^^)b

**Lee HyuRi** : Makasih atas review-nya chingu, hal ini merupakan semangat bagi Author..

Ne.. hati ini sungguh senang rasanya kalau chingu menyukai cerita gaje saya, hehehe.. sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Park Min Rin** : terimakasih atas riview nya chingu, hehehehe.. iya masih banyak kata-kata yang bolong.(^/^)*jadi malu*

Ne aku akan tetep nulis kok..

Ne.. Hwaiting !

**Kujaku MeHyoozan** : ne me too KYUMIN EVER..

Hahahha.. untuk sifat umin yang lebih natural mah dah biasa di FF lain, so mo bikin yang beda. Hehehehe ..

Ne.. terimakasih atas sarannya ne chingu..

Author masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi mohon kesabarannya.. ^^b

Baiklah nih dah ada chap 2 nya jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi ya ?

**m(-.-)m** / selamat menikmati ( BOW )

**Kisah yang lalu :**

_"KYUHYUN!, HEHEHEHEHE..KITA SEKELAS LHO ?" ucap Sungmin langsung duduk dibangku kosong sebelah Kyuhyun. Seperti cicak nemplok didinding, begitulah keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini, si Sungmin langsung nemplok di lengan Kyuhyun. Terus mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dilengan kekar itu (kayak kucing)._

_"AISHHH..LEPASKAN TANGANKU !, KAU MENGGANGGU !" teriak Kyuhyun._

_"ANIYO !, kita kan calon suami istri jadi tidak masalah dong !" keluar lagi jurus pamungkas. Twink..Twink..Twink..Twink.. kerjip-kerjip bintang dilangit (mata)_

_Kyuhyun hanya malah kuat menepukkan telapak tangannya didepan mukanya lebih kuat lagi._

_Sekali lagi, keadaan kelas, BENGONG ~. Apalagi setelah statement__ sungmin__ tadi, makin lebar mulut mereka membulat._

Tik..tik..tik.., jam tangan ditangan Kyuhyun terus berdetik. Irama detiknya terasa menggema digendang telinga Kyuhyun. ' kok lama sekali sih jam pelajarannya berakhir ?' pikir Kyuhyun sebal. Songsaengnim terus mengoceh didepan entah apa yang dibicarakannya tak terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun, yang notabene sedang sebel tingkat lanjut stadium akhir. Kenapa ?.

Yuk.. putar kepala nya si Kyuhyun kesebelah kiri,

"hehehehhe…Kyu ~, gwenchanna ?, aish…jangan liat aku begitu !, kan malu…" ucap Sungmin, sambil menutup mukanya yang merah dengan buku digenggamannya. Sesekali terdengar kikik-an yang aneh. 'kenapa dengan ni anak ?,' pikir Kyuhyun memutarkan matanya, aneh..

"yak..namja gila, siapa yang melihatin kamu !, aku disuruh author tau !, Aish… dirimu itu terlalu pede tingkat akut !" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, tapi dapat didengar pasti oleh Sungmin.

"aish…Kyu jahat !, masak Minnie dibilang gila ?, gini-gini aku calon istrimu lho?~, kata appa aku anak paling terimut tau ?" sedikit memonyongkan bibir Sungmin mengeluh, ' dia pikir bibirnya seksi?' ucap Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, bibir monyong, mata bengkak dimana nya yang terlihat imut ?.

"Kyu..nanti jam istirahat temenin Minnie jalan-jalan ya ?, Min mau lihat-lihat sekolah ini. Oh ya Kyu masuk klub apa?, nanti Min ikut klub yang ada Kyu nya aja yah?..,Kyu~..Kyu dengerin Minnie gak sih ?" cerocos Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh..kau itu berisik sekali sih !, dengar AKU TIDAK MAU !" bentak Kyuhyun.

"ishhh..Kyuhyun gak seru, kenapa selalu bentak Minnie, Minnie kan kaget !" monyong lagi tu bibir. Malas mendengarkan dan memperhatikan orang disebelahnya ini Kyuhyun hanya melemparkan pandangannya kedepan kelas, mencoba memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan songsaengnim. Tapi dari sudut mata Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas Songsaengnim mendelikkan matanya mengancam.

" kita misalkan saja buku dengan X, sedangkan pena dengan Y. dikatakan pula diketahui bahwa pak Amat beli 3 buku dan 5 pena dengan harga 700 won. Dengan diskon sebesar 5 %, berapakah harga modal asli dari buku dan pena tersebut ?" Tanya Songsaengnim. Kalau soal Songsaengnim ini bernama Shin Shindong, pria tambun tapi menurut yeoja-yeoja dia termasuk pria yang lucu dan imut. Hm….

Tuk..tuk..tuk.., ada yang menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun. 'Eh ?, pena pink?' ditelusirinya pena itu menuju kesebuah tangan, terus kemuka…aish..muka Sungmin yang cengengesan.

"aish…apa lagi ?", bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah menunjuk-nunjuk halaman bukunya, diperhatikan seksama tulisan bewarna pink itu.

**"SARANGHAE"**

Merekah senyuman Sungmin menuju tanggapan dari orang tersayangnya itu. Dengan berlahan buku tadi diambil kyuhyun, eh..Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu disitu ?

'aish..seperti main surat-suratan, apa cinta ku diterima ?, KYAAAA…' pikir Sungmin senang.

Sret..buku itu dibalikkan lagi. **"TULISANMU JELEK"**,

"omo, nggak kok,tulisan min cantik..," ucap Sungmin tak terima, ditulisnya sesuatu dibuku itu.

**"(^3^)v CHU…MIN CINTA KYU "**

**" '(+n+)'/', WEEKKK..AKU MUAL****, ****SEBAIKNYA KAU HENTIKAN ITU, KAU MEMBUATKU MAU PINGSAN (0+0)!"**balas Kyuhyun.

**" XD, KYAAA… KYU PINGSAN KARNA CIUMAN MIN ?, MAU LAGI? (^****3****^) MUAHHH"**

'aish…Bocah ini', geram Kyuhyun, dengan cepat..SREKK..buku catatan itu dikoyak dengan tak berperbukuan…

Seakan tak diterima perbuatan Kyuhyun atas bukti cinta mereka (?) dibukanya halaman tengah dari bukunya, Ditulis dengan penuh nafsu, dan besar-besar.

**" SARANGHAE, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA PADAKU ! (0+~)".** Ditunjukkannya hasil tulisannya didepan muka Kyuhyun hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"ehmm…Sungmin-ssi, sepertinya seru sekali ?, boleh aku ikutan ?" Deham seseorang, aish.. siapa sih yang mau ikut-ikutan acara keakraban KyuMin?

"omo..songsaengnim, aighu…" ucap Sungmin berkeringat dingin, gimana tidak setelah memutar arah wajahnya kebelakang ternyata ada wajah bulat (BUGH) yang tersenyum manis didepan wajahnya, tak kalah dekatnya seperti wajah Kyuhyun dengan buku Sungmin. Sekarang wajah Sungmin yang dengan songsaengnim nya yang mengerling imut, padahal dalam hati sebal ternyata anak baru ini berani-beraninya mengacuhkan pelajarannya.

**Teng..teng..teng.. jam istirahat **

"ayo kyu…temanin aku !" perintah sungmin imut.

"YAK..AKU MALAS, PERGI SAJA SENDIRI SANA !"

"enggak mau ~, aku maunya sama Kyu !" rengek Sungmin.

"AISH…MANJA SEKALI !, DENGAR AKU TIDAK MAU !"

"plis…twink..twink.."

"NO !"

Tak habis akal diseretnya Kyuhyun dengan paksa keluar dari dalam kelas, ternyata badan cebol kekuatannya besar sekali. ( PLAKK..* jangan bilang aku cebol ).

15 menitan Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin keliling sekolah, dari utara sampe selatan. Tempat terakhir yang dituju adalah kantin yang terlihat ramai.

"Kyu..Kyu mau makan apa, Min ambilkan ya?, sebutkan saja !, apa yang Kyu minta Min usahin deh"

'hm..aku kerjain kau !' seringai Kyuhyun licik berharap ia dapat kabur dari makhluk ini saat ia mengantri beli makanan,

"aku mau makan bento, ramyon (?/ tulisannya gini ?), roti isi coklat sama susu kotak hangat !" perintah Kyuhyun.

"okie..dokkie Kyu, tunggu sebentar oke ?" seru Sungmin senang. 'Untuk orang dicintai aku akan menyebrangi lautan' pikir Sungmin sombong, senang hatinya ternyata si Kyuhyun mau juga berbicara dengannya. Setelah berjanji seperti itu dengan gaya gaje Ia memutar arah counter kantin, tapi...

"OMO,, ramai bener ?," ucap Sungmin kaget bagaimana tidak, lihat saja didepan counter makanan itu berjibun-jibun orang mengantri. Hm..tak bisa dibilang mengantri sich, soalnya orang-orang itu saling dorong-dorongan. 'Matilah kau Sungmin' pikir Sungmin takut, dilihatnya Kyu dibelakang tersenyum manis menunggu makanan yang akan dibawanya.

"aish…demi kyuhyun lautan orang ini akan kuseberangi" ucapnya lantang. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin menerobos kerumunan itu.

Ayo kita liat keadaan Sungmin didalam,,

"YAKK..MINGGIR, AUUWWW..KAKI KU !, ADAWWW…WOY KEPALA AKU JANGAN DIDORONG-DORONG, AISSSSSHH…TAK ADA CARA LAIN !" teriak Sungmin histeris, gimana tidak kiri-kanan, depan- belakang pada main dorong-dorongan.

KRAUUUPPPP..

"YAKKKK!, SIAPA YANG GIGIT TANGAN KU ?" teriak seorang namja

"AUUUU…SIAPA YANG NARIK RAMBUTKU !" teriak seorang yoeja

"ADUHHHH..KAKIKU !" yang ini namja

"WOY… SIAPA YANG NOEL PANTATKU" nah kalau yang ini namja setengah, dan dapat diyakini yang noel itu bukan Sungmin.

"AIGHUUUU…RAMAI SEKALI, UNTUNG SAJA LOLOS !, BIBI AKU MINTA RAMYON, SUSU KOTAK HANGAT, BENTO, ROTI ISI COKLAT !, BIKIN DUA PORSI !" teriak Sungmin.

**KYUHYUN POV**

"HAHHAHA..sepertinya dia terjebak didalam sana baiknya aku cepat pergi!, Dia tidak akan selamat dikerubunan orang-orang yang tengah lapar itu !, hihihihi, tapi kasihan juga sih. Ah..biarlah,," dengan langkah gontai kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantin, tersenyum sedikit kyuhyun hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu.

"KYUHYUNNNNNNNNN !" suara itu ?.

Dia selamat, aish..sialnya aku !.

Dengan ngeri kupandang wajah orang yang memanggil ku tadi, dia berlari bagaikan drama india slow motion.

Terlihat gerakkan bibirnya yang diperlambat, mulut monyongnya yang bergerak-bergerak seperti mengunyah daging saat manggil nama Kyuhyun, rambutnya berterbangan dengan langkah kaki yang ringan, upss…apa itu ? Mie ?, dirambutnya?.

Bergidik rialah bulu roma Kyuhyun, 'LARI..' pikirnya cepat, Opsss…tidak bisa ternyata ada yang lebih cepat lagi,

TAPP... loncat Sungmin didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"ha..ha..ha.., cepat bener ?" ketawa Kyuhyun canggung, gila bener nih anak.

"tentu dong Minnie !" penuh dengan nada bangga, dengan kedua belah tangan memegang dua nampan berisi makanan yg telahh dipesan. "ini Kyu.. ayo kita makan, nah disitu ada tempat yang kosong !" seru Sungmin riang. Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun melangkah ketempat yang ditunjuk Sungmin, bagaikan ada betonan batu yang wajib ia seret saat dia berjalan.

Makanan hari ini bagaikan buah durian yang langsung ditelan sama kulit-kulitnya, susah banget mau masukkan makanan kemulut. Gimana tidak lihat saja namja didepannya ini, aishhh..jorok sekali.

Ramyun yang dimakannya diseruput cepat, kuahnya jadi muncrat kemana-mana.

"SLURPPPPP…Aishhh..nikmat, Kyu mau ?" Tanya nya dengan muka yang.., sulit sekali dijabarkan. Disodorkannya garpu berisi mie itu kearahku aishhh.. liat tepian mulutnya yang ada krim coklatnya. Dari mana datangnya krim coklat ?, mari kita rewind ulang '**si Sungmin makan roti coklat + ramyun, rotinya dicelupkan dalam kuah ramyun**,' YAIIICKK…

Malas dan karena kehilangan nafsu makan Kyuhyun tak jadi makan.

URGGGGHHHH… sendawanya terdengar besar, aish..namja jorok ini tidak tahu malu. eh, masih mau makan bento, aish…rakus sekali ?, dengan lahap disumbatnya bento itu kedalam mulutnya dengan penuh nafsu. Loh, kok berhenti ?. Siapa yang dilihatnya?.

**KYUHYUN END POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

Dengan pandangan tajam Sungmin mengarah kearah depan, ke meja diseberang mejanya dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang dilihatnya? Itu..

"HEH..TEWNYAWA SICEBOW ! (*ternyata sicebol) " seru seseorang yang juga memperhatikan Sungmin dengan melut penuh. Hm..namja yang memakai plaster dihidung ?, dengan teman-temannya yang tak kalah kaget melihat Sungmin dikantin.

"NENEW SIHIW ! (*nenek sihir)" Seru Sungmin tak kalah, Kyuhyun yang bingung ada apa ini hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "WEEE (* wae)" tantang Sungmin. Ingat kan dengan nenek sihir yang dipanggil Sungmin ?, yups Heechul oppa. Mendengar tantangan Sungmin Heechul hanya membelalakkan matanya turun-naik(?), dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan bergerak-gerak mengikuti pengucapan wae- nya Sungmin. Terlihat beberapa butiran makan yang berhambur dari mulut mereka *geleng-geleng*.

" MAU BICARA TELAN DULU MAKANAN KALIAN !" perintah Kyuhyun, kenapa hari ini orang selalu jorok ? pikirnya pusing.

GLEKKK.. secara bersamaan keduanya menelan makanan dengan paksa.

"YAKKKK !, KENAPA KAU MAKAN DISINI ?" teriak Heechul, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mejanya sendiri.

"AISHHH..KAN TERSERAH AKU !, INI JUGA KANTIN UMUM, BUKAN PUNYA MU KAN ?" balas Sungmin bertolak pinggang.

"SIAPA BILANG KANTIN INI BUKAN PUNYAKU ?, INI PUNYAKU 3 DETIK YANG LALU !" teriak Heechul menantang.

"AISHHH.. MANA BUKTINYA ! AYO COBA" ucap sungmin berdiri sambil mengacung-acungkan Sumpit nya.

"AISHHH..YAKKK..BOCAH CEBOL BERANI NYA KAU DENGAN AKU !" O' Owww.. mulailah pertengkaran ini (lagi).

Saling berhadapan dengan dahi yang melekat, Sungmin dan Heechul tandingan besar-besaran mata. Berhubung si Minnie lebih mini (pendek) dari pada Heechul kepaksa jinjit-in kakinya *Plakk..*

"kau telah membuat hidungku patah !" geram heechul menambah tekanannya pada kepala mereka yang saling dorong, tak pelak Minnie terdorong kebelakang.

"YAKK.. itu memang pantas kau dapatkan nenek sihir…" dengan penuh kekuatan Minnie mencoba mendorong kepala Heechul balik dengan kepalanya. Kilatan halilintar memancar dari kedua mata mereka.

"WOY.. sebaiknya kalian hentikan itu !, iyakan Kyuhyun-ssi ?, aku rasa orang pintar sepertimu tidak suka 'keributan' ", omo.. si emo/ Yesung mulai angkat bicara diikuti temannya yang lain menuju arah Heechul.

"Hm..kurasa juga begitu Yesung-ssi, atau kau mau ikutan mereka main dorong-dorongan kepala. Ku yakin kepalamu yang akan menang !" ucap Kyuhyun sinis berdiri disamping Minnie. Kalian pahamkan mengapa Yesung-oppa bakalan menang itu karena… * bugh..jangan di ceritakan*.

Bagaikan orang bego Heechul dan Minnie tak juga melepaskan kaitan kepala mereka, seperti kembar siam saja.

"CIH… evil maknea tersayang !" decih Yesung geram, nah lho sekarang YeKyu yg lagi perang halilintar.

"YAKKK,, EMO !, JANGAN GANGGU SUAMI KU. KAU KAN PUNYA MASALAH CUMA DENGANKU !" teriak Minnie.

" aighuu..hah, ternyata bocah cebol cerewet ini 'istrimu' Kyu ?" senyum mengejek mekar dibibir Heechul. Tau akan ada sambutan atau lebih tepatnya balasan setelah ini dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin yang belum sempat diutarakannya pada Heechul.

"dia bukan 'istriku..'," lirih Kyuhyun tajam, hm..mulai airmata Sungmin, heran liat sifat Minnie ini kadang-kadang galak, penakut, cengeng, over dan lain sebagainya (lagi moodswing)

"yak .. kyu jahat, aku kan memang istrimu, pada akhirnya aku tetap akan jadi istrimu."

"Aish..sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara Sungmin !" terdengar suara geraman dari Kyuhyun.

"HA..HA..HA.. RASAIN !, MALANG SEKALI NASIB MU CEBOL !, AKU SIH SUDAH TIDAK HERAN LAGI KALAU TUAN MUDA CHO INI MENOLAKMU !" Ejek Heechul penuh kemenangan, pluk… dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan wajah Heechul ditahan dengan telapak tangan kecil Yesung (BUGH), didorong kebelakang berlahan. Menyedihkan..

Heechul tak bisa melawan hanya terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut, kesel sih.

"Lama tak melihat mu Kyu~" terdengar nada yang agak…gimana ya..

"hm.. ya, lama juga tak melihatmu hyung.." pandang-pandangan tak terpelakkan lagi menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar dikepala Sungmin ada apa ini?

15 detik..

Akhirnya, mereka menghentikkan tatapan maut itu. Dengan secara serempak mereka keluar dari kantin tanpa menoleh apakah makanan yang mereka pesan sudah habis dimakan atau tidak. Si yesung menyeret Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin keluar. Hahaha.. dalam hati seneng bener si Minnie tangannya digandeng Kyuhyun.

'aighuuu..tanganku dipegang Kyuhyun' seakan tau gelagat Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, but.. lagi-lagi kalah cepat. Si Minnie sudah nemplok manja dilengan Kyuhyun. Gerah dengan tingkah Sungmin, yang tak bergerak hanya menggelayut manja dilengannya "arti sebenarnya" terpaksa diseretnya Sungmin seperti menggeret orang pingsan. Gimana tidak Sungmin hanya menggelayut/ bergantung dilengan Kyuhyun.

"aishh... serunya~ tarik terus Kyu !" ucap Sungmin semangat dengan senyum gajenya.

**Dikediaman keluarga Lee**

Biasanya jam 8 malam adalah agenda pribadi untuk keluarga Lee duduk bersama, ngobrol sesama anggota keluarga.

"Minnie chagy, bagaimana sekolahmu ?" tanya umma sambil mengelus lembut Sungmin yang tiduran dipahanya.

"hm.. lumayan sih umma, hanya saja ada sekelompok namja yang jahat banget" pout Sungmin.

"oh..ya.., aighuuu..anakku tersayang tidak apa-apa kan?, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu. Apakah luka diwajahmu ini karena mereka?, bukan karena jatuh dari tangga seperti yang kau ceritakan chagy?" appa mulai ikut nimbrung, hais.. Son Complex.

" kalian ini, Minnie hyung itu sudah gede jadi kalau berkelahi itu sudah biasa. Jangan terlalu dibasar-besarkan. Pantas saja Minnie hyung jadi namja yang manja." Celoteh Sungjin sambil mengunyah potato di tangannya.

Hahahaha, kasihan sekali dirimu Sungjin tak ada yang memperhatikan ocehanmu, lihat saja tuh..

"umma, appa, lihat deh leher aku yang ini..yang ini.. dicakar sama nenek sihir itu. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku terus.. terus.. dia bilang aku jelek.. hiks.." dengan penuh semangat Sungmin memperagakan bagaimana Heechul mencakar dan mengacak rambutnya tadi. Orangtuanya, hanya menganga mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan serius.

"cih.. kau kalah darinya hyung?, sungguh memalukan. Jadi apa gunanya Martial arts mu itu?" dengan kepala pusing si Sungjin berkomentar setelah mendengarkan rekakonstruksi adegan Sungmin VS lawannya. Mr. dan Mrs. Lee hanya manggut-manggut setuju akan pertanyaan Sungjin. Mau tau apa anak mereka ini menang atau kalah

"AISHH..YAKK.. TAK MUNGKIN SUNGMIN ANAK SULUNG DARI KELUARGA LEE AKAN KALAH !, DENGAN CEPAT KUTENDANG WAJAHNYA, kalian tau ?, HM..AKU MEMBUAT HIDUNGNYA PATAH, DARAHNYA BUANYYYAKKK SEKALI" sungguh sombong sekali si Sungmin mendramatisir cerita, memperagakan gerakan menendang, padahalkan tendangannya itukan tidak sengaja. Dengan semangat ia mengacung-acungkan tangannya seperti seorang proklamator.

"aku tak yakin akan hal itu hyung.."

"kau.. kau.. tidak percaya denganku ?, umma.. appa percayakan ?" teriak Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Selama beberapa hari sekolah di SMEnt International Senior High School tak ada perubahan yang segnifikan, hanya sedikit ketenangan mengapa?. Soalnya tidak terlihat lagi pertengkaran antara Sungmin dengan Heechul yang menggempar kan sekolah. Sungmin baru tau bahwa Yesung dan teman-temannya itu adalah preman yang terkenal disekolah ini. Tidak heran juga si Yesung terlihat angkuh. Sebenarnya beberapa kali antara Yesung d.k.k dan Sungmin saling bertatap muka secara tidak sengaja seperti pagi tadi. Tapi sepertinya antara kedua belah pihak mencoba tidak mencari masalah lebih jauh, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

'hufh.. bosan.. bosan.. bosan..' senandung Sungmin. 'eh..apa ini' dipungutnya bongkahan kecil benda diatas lantai koridor sekolah.

'jepit rambut ?, punya siapa?, aighu.. cantik sekali bentuknya kelinci, hm..baiknya kupakai, untung-untung nanti berjumpa dengan yang punya jadi aku bisa langsung mengembalikannya.'

"AH..KYUHYUN..YUHUUUU.." diujung koridor terlihat Kyuhyun berjalan gontai membawa beberapa buku, aku rasa dari loker dia mengambilnya, soalnya koridor ini berdekatan dengan ruang loker siswa. 'Wah, kesempatan nih' kupercepat langkah kaki ku, tanpa babibu lagi aku meloncat dipunggung Kyuhyun berpegang pada lehernya.

"YAKKKK.. SIAPA INI !, AISH.. TERNYATA KAU !, CEPAT TURUN.. YAKK.. BADANMU BERAT.. MINGGIR !", hahaha..Kyuhyun marah tapi enak juga gendong-gendongan dengan kyuhyun. Kueratkan pelukkanku dileher Kyu, ohohohoho.. beberapa kali tubuhku diayun Kyu, Wuing..Wuing..Wuing.. asyik…. Seperti naik jet coster..

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO !, LAGI KYU…PUTAR LAGI !" Teriak ku semangat, orang-orang dikoridor hanya melihat kami sambil mengernyitkan dahi, biarin aja.

"TURUN SUNGMIN !" teriak Kyuhyun

"ANIYOOOOOO…PUTAR TERUS"

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**KYUHYUN POV**

'aish..namja itu, badanku jadi pegal-pegal. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggangguku. Lihat saja lain kali aku tak segan-segan menyenterumnya dengan Electrict Gun (?).' kali ini aku bersembunyi di ruang musik, satu hari yang lalu aku bersembunyi di labotorium, dua hari yang lalu aku bersembunyi digudang mesin sekolah, aish..seungguh merepotkannya namja itu. eh.. Yesung?, ia ingin menggunakan ruangan ini ?.

Sesama terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa detik kedepan. Yesung hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu ruang musik.

"kau ingin menggunakan ruangan ini ?, hm.. ternyata kau masih suka menyanyi ya 'hyung' " masih kuingat kegemarannya akan menyanyi, kuakui suara cukup bagus, hanya saja…

"tidak perlu berbasa-basi Kyu, aku akan keluar" berlahan diputarnya tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"kau selalu begini hyung, pergi dari masalah !, kalau ada masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku katakan sekarang hyung. Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini, ini kesalahanmu sendiri kau yang membuatnya pergi. Kau yang membua…"

Grepp..

'akhirnya kau bereaksi juga hyung ini yang kutunggu selama ini'

"sebaiknya kau- diam..KYU.." desisnya menarik kerah bajuku, heh.. sedikitpun tidak ada rasa takut yang kurasakan.

"kalau aku tak mau?", aku akan membuatmu berbicara.

"Wookie adalah milikku, tapi kau mengacaukan semuanya !" desisnya lagi, mata tajam yang dapat membuat orang terkencing dicelana sungguh menyeramkan, tapi orang itu bukan aku..

"heh.. bukan aku yang mengacaunya, kau sendiri yang melakukannya, tak sadarkah dirimu atau kau lupa kau hancurkan hidupnya dua kali hyung. Menyesal aku memberikannya padamu." Kuingat wajahnya yang manis itu, tertawa lepas, tapi semenjak kejadian itu riang tawanya hilang ditelan bumi. Kulihat beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, kurasa mencoba menghilangkan bayangan yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"diam.. kyu.. aku melakukan semua itu karena kau!, kau yang penyebab awalnya !, tak seharusnya kau dekati orang yang kusayang !, tak seharusnya kau membuatku iri pada kedekatan kalian !, dia cinta pertamaku !" jelas yesung, eh, dia menangis?.

"hm.. dan pada akhirnya kau menghancurkan dirinya karena keegoisanmu.. tanpa melihat duduk persoalannya. Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu, dia mencintaimu.." kuingat kata terakhir namja manis itu 'maaf kyu, aku menyukainya'.

BLAMM.. Pintu berdentang dengan keras menutup mengiringi kepergian Yesung keluar dari ruangan ini.

"kau menyukainya.. dirinya.."

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**SUNGMIN POV**

aish..kemana si Kyuhyun tadi, hm.. eh ada orang disini, coba kuintip. Itu… kyuhyun dengan yesung ?. ada apa ini ?, mereka mau berkelahi?, aku harus menolong Kyu.

"Wookie adalah milikku, tapi kau mengacaukan semuanya !" kuhentikan langkahku. Eh wookie? Siapa itu, apa itu nama seseorang?, sepertinya ini serius sekali, aku tak boleh ikut campur, apa aku pergi saja?.

"heh.. bukan aku yang mengacaunya, kau sendiri yang melakukannya, tak sadarkah dirimu atau kau lupa kau hancurkan hidupnya dua kali hyung. Menyesal aku memberikannya padamu." Ah, ini suara kyuhyun, ada masalah apa mereka berdua ?, apa hubungan wookie tadi?. Kyu menyesal memberikannya pada Yesung?.

"diam.. Kyu.. aku melakukan semua itu karena kau!, kau yang penyebab awalnya !, tak seharusnya kau dekati orang yang kusayang !, tak seharusnya kau membuatku iri pada kedekatan kalian !, dia cinta pertamaku !" eh ?, cinta pertama Yesung ?, Kyuhyun dia mendekati orang yang disukai Yesung ?

"hm.. dan pada akhirnya kau menghancurkan dirinya karena keegoisanmu.. tanpa melihat duduk persoalannya. Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu, dia mencintaimu.." kyuhyun, kau..

BLAMM..

Eh, untung saja aku langsung merapat kedinding, dan Yesung mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat persembunyianku.

"kau menyukainya.. dirinya..", kenapa..kenapa wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedih seperti itu ?

**TBC**

kalau masih mau lanjutannya akan diprogres, tapi kalau enggak seru bararti cukuplah sampai disini.

Hiks.. mian bagi biasnya yang rada-rada aku bikin disini, suer hanya untuk entertaint aja kok.

MIANHE…

KASIH SARAN & KRITIKKAN TETAP DITERIMA

**(KERITIKKAN YANG MEMBANGUN)**

**m(=,=)m**

PUYENG KEPALA KU KEARAH MANAKAH CERITA INI.. KALO ADA IDE SILAHKAN KATAKAN SAJA, BANTU AUTHOR YG ABAL INI, hiks..hiks..

**"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE BE MY NAMJACHINGU?**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BY: ELLA WIFFE**

.

**Cast: KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin) and all members of Super Junior**

**Disclaimer: Semua pemain adalah milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka masing-masing**

**Rate: T (Teenager)**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typos, Boys x Boys (Yaoi) **

**NB: tuk tampilan Sungmin ingat tampilan ketika di film "…"**

**.**

**Hehehe… :D**

**Mianhae ya~ nih ff luama-nya minta ampun.. **

**Kadang-kadang ide-nya mentok wehhhh~**

**.**

**(/O)/**

"Bulan yang indah~ hah…" lirih Sungmin sambil menatap lekat bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Wookie? Siapa ya Wookie itu?" lagi-lagi percakapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung di ruang music tadi tak dapat beranjak dari otak kecil Sungmin. Selalu saja terngiang-ngiang. "Aish, siapapun dia aku yakin aku lebih cute dari dia~" dengan nada geram Sungmin memukul tepian jendelanya kuat.

"A..aww, aish, appo~" ringis Sungmin sambil meniup-niup kepalan tangannya.

"Ukhh, ini gara-gara Wookie sial itu!" rutuknya.

"Aish, lihat saja nanti bagaimanapun bentuk si Wookie-Wookie ini aku jamin dia bukan apa-apanya Kyuhyun. Ck, lihat saja wajahku yang cantik ini~ tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya~ termasuk si Wookie." Tiba-tiba ia bercermin di sebuah cermin kecil. Sepertinya itu merupakan alat ajaib wajibnya yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba ketika sekali jentikan jari untuk bernarsis ria. Kenarsisan seorang Lee Sungmin memang sudah _out of control_.

"Hm…" terliha dahinya sedikit berkerut dan mencoba beberapa pose dan mimik wajah.

"Uhuk, Uhumm… wahai kaca ajaib~ siapakah namja terimut di dunia ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperbaiki letak poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sang kaca layaknya di negeri dongeng dia hanya terkikik kecil. "Aigoo~ Tentu saja Lee Sungmin yang paling imut~" jawabnya sendiri dengan sedikit merubah suaranya bak penghuni kaca (?)

"Omo! Jinjja aku yang paling imut? Hahaha… aku tau itu!" serunya pede.

"See Kyuhyun chagiya? Aku yang paling imut! Dan bersiap-siaplah menerima pesona seorang Lee Sungmin!" seru Sungmin kuat.

"Yak Sungmin! Sudah malam! Jangan berteriak tak jelas!" teriak appa-nya dari balik kamar sebelah.

"O..omo. Nd..nde appa~" cicit Sungmin malu. "Aish, malunya~" ucapnya sambil menutup jendela yang dari tadi terbuka dan beranjak ke atas ranjangnya yang berkelambu berwarna pink senada dengan sprei yang ia kenakan. Ranjang bak seorang princess (?)

**(/O)/**

Keesokan harinya…

Dengan gaya angkuh Sungmin berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia memasang wajah imut setiap ada namja yang melirik ke arahnya. Menambah nilai popularitas di kalangan siswa sekolah ucapnya. 'See? Pesonaku memang tidak ada tandingannya' kikiknya dalam hati

"Eh? Omo! Ada nenek lampir!" dengan sigap Sungmin bersembunyi di salah satu kelas ketika melihat Heechul dari kejauhan. Musuh bebuyutannya mulai dari kemarin. "Eh? Tunggu… kenapa aku harus bersembunyi eoh?" lirihnya bingung. Sadar dengan tingkahnya yang aneh ia pun keluar lagi dari kelas tempat persembunyiannya. Siap menghadapi Heechul.

Heechul yang menyadari Sungmin ada di depannya hanya menyeringai.

"Aigoo~ sepertinya Snow White melepaskan salah satu kurcacinya di dekolah ini eoh?" sindir Heechul dengan suara lantang sehingga menarik perhatian siswa lainnya.

"Omo~ Sepertinya Cinderella pun sudah kehilangan ibu tirinya yang jahat dan nyinyir itu di sekolah ini" umpat Sungmin tak ingin kalah.

"Yak! Ibu tiri apa eoh? Aku yang Cinderellanya!" seru Heechul tidak terima.

"Jinjja? Kau Cinderella? Aigoo… tidak ada mirip-miripnya" cerca Sungmin sambil memandang rendah Heechul. Heecul yang sudah kepalang geram hanya menggeretakan giginya.

"Wae? Tumben hari ini tidak membalas? Takut?" sekali lagi Sungmin memanaskan keadaan.

"Hah? Heechul takut dengan kerdil? No Way!" kibasan tangan di depan wajah Sungmin geram.

"Yak! Ka… eh? Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin girang sambil melambai-lambai ketika melihat sosok idamannya di ujung lorong koridor. "Aish, untung kau selamat untu kali ini ibu tiri! Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari adu mulut denganmu." Desis Sungmin.

"Mwoya?"

Tanpa mengindahkan Heechul, Sungmin berlari girang ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan kedatangan namja kecil itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

**(/O)/**

**Di kelas…**

Celotehan pak guru Shindong terdengar lamat-lamat di telinga Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang si pretty namja sadang terkantuk-kantuk. Sesekali matanya yang terpejam terbuka-tertutup. Hah… awal musim gugur memang membuat para siswa berasa ingin tidur.

Brukkk…

'Omo? Ya Tuhan! Aish, aku tidak percaya namja ini tertidur sepulas itu? ' dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan dahi menempel pada meja. 'Terserah dia saja, apa peduliku?'

.

**Di alam mimpi…**

_Disebuah kamar bak di pilem-pilem(?) "xxx" terlihat seseorang namja imut yang hanya memakai kemaja putih transparan dan kebesaran sedang setengah terbaring._

"_A..andwe~" desah Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata foxy-nya mengerjap-ngerjap imut (?)_

"_Sungmin-ah~ chagiya~" sosok Kyuhyun yang topless tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin perlahan. Brrrr~ rasanya geli~_

"_Kyu~ a..apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh? Kita belum menikah~ i..ini tidak boleh~" cicit Sungmin sambil mslu-malu menghadap ke arah lain._

"_Tapi kan tidak ada yang tau chagiya~ cukup kita yang tau eoh~" bisikan halus di telinga membuat Sungmin berasa tidak punya tulang lagi. Badannya lemas. Inilah yang selama ini yang dia tunggu. 'Appa! Eomma! Maaf kan anakmu yang tidak bisamenahan gejolak jiwa muda!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati._

_Rengkuhan cepat sungmin lingkarkan di leher Kyuhyun. Dengan berlahan Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya. "Cha~ Chagiya kajja kita mengarungi surga dunia~" desahnya._

"_Nde~ surga milik kita berdua selamanya~" berlawan dari lumatan pelan dan penuh hikmat tiba-tiba Sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh Kyuhyun._

"_Grrrr~ kau terlalu lama Kyu~" desah Sungmin sambil menunjukkan cakarnya bak harimau yang lapar._

"_Makanlah aku Sungmin chagi~" desah Kyuhyun._

'_Perang' dimulai. Baju-baju, celana, pakaian dalam pun berterbangan ke segala arah. Decitan ranjang menambah erotisnya 'perang' mereka._

.

**Back to real…**

Sungmin yang sedang mimpi sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya gelisah. Jangan lupakan desahannya yang cukup besar dan membuat beberapa siswa terdiam sambil melihat horror ke arah bangkunya.

"K..kyuh~" desahnya. Kyuhyun yang memang duduk di sebelahnya jangan ditanya lagi. Hanya melotot ngeri mendengar namanya menjadi objek mimpi tak senonoh Sungmin. "Te..terussss~ akhhh" dengan bibir yang mengerucut lancip seperti orang yang sedang berciuman desahan Sungmin tambah menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pucat dan malu ketika melihat guru mereka pak Shindong menuju bangkunya. Menatap horror pada namja di sebelahnya sebenarnya. Lee Sungmin, habislah kau…

Tatapan Shindong yang bertanya '_diam_… _jangan_ _dibangunkan'_

Dengan sedikit menunduk Pak guru Shin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Chagiya~" bisiknya pelan. "Ndehh~ jangan berhenti Kyuh~" balas Sungmin tidak sadar. Shindong hanya melotot ngeri. Sedangkan beberapa siswa terkikik geli.

Berdeham pelan Pak Shin berbisik lagi dan 'menyodok-nyodok' bibir Sungmin dengan penggaris panjang yang memang selalu dibawanya "Enak chagiya~"

"Umhhh~" kedua alis Sungmin bertaut "Kyuhhh~ bibirmu keras eoh~ tapi tak apa aku sukahh~" lirih Sungmin tambah memaju-majukan bibirnya. Merasa tidak sanggup melihat tingkah laku siswanya ini Pak Shin menggebrak meja Sungmin dengan penggarisnya tadi kuat-kuat.

BRAKKKKKK!

Kontan saja Sungmin langsung terperanjat. Matanya nyalang melihat sekeliling yang sedang ketawa geli. "O..omo apa itu?" tanya Sungmin kaget mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging.

Shindong yang memejamkan mata erat menahan geram di belakang Sungmin hanya mengeratkan pegangannya di penggaris panjangnya.

"LEE SUNGMIN! KELUAR DARI KELASKU! DAN LAKSANAKAN HUKUMAN DI DEPAN KELASSSSS!" teriak Shindong tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin.

Langsung saja gelak tawa membahana di kelas. Sungmin hanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah membuang mukanya meminta pertolongan.

**(/O)/**

Dengan wajah tertekuk dan menahan tangis Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya ketika beberapa siswa lewat di koridor depan kelasnya. "Aish, jinjja! Mana ada namja imut sepertiku ini di hukum begini eoh!" gerutunya tak terima. Posisinya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas dan sebuah kalung kertas karton besar bertuliskan 'AKU TIDAK AKAN MIMPI BASAH DI KELAS LAGI' sudah membuat luluh lantak ego tingginya. 'Hiks.. eomma~' cicitnya dalam hati.

"Eh? Sungmin?" panggil seseorang. Sungmin pun mendelik tajam ke siapapun yang sedang memanggilnya itu. Pemuda ber-dimpledi depannya itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau dihukum?" tanya pemuda itu tak penting. Hei… apa kurang jelas melihat sedang ngapain Sungmin saat ini?

"Nde Siwon-ssi"

Siwon membaca sekilas tulisan di kertas karton di dada Sungmin. "Um… itu…" seperti tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya Siwon hanya menunjuk-nunjuk canggung ke kertas itu. 'Masa Sungmin mimpi basah di kelas?' tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"Hahh… seperti yang kau baca. Aku bermimpi di dalam kelas!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

"Umphh… mpphh…"

"Yakk! Kalau mau ketawa ketawa saja! Aishh… jinjja!" pelototan yang bermaksud untuk membuat Siwon takut malah membuat Siwon kontan ketawa dengan keras.

"Ahahaha… Sungmin Sungmin~ kau memang berbeda~" entah itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan Sungmin hanya berdecih jengkel.

"EEhumm… yak Sungmin-ssi. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat hentikan saja hukuman ini. Kau akan tambah malu kalau anak-anak melihatmu begini ketika jam istirahat nanti. Mau membolos denganku?" tawar Siwon.

"Eh? Benar juga… okeh, baiklah…" anggukan setuju. Sebodohlah Siwon akan membawanya ke mana yang jelas dia harus menghindari tatapan yang hina pada dirinya nanti ketika jam istirahat.

**(/O)/**

Plukkk… sebuah lemparan roti tepat mengenai jidat Sungmin. "Aish! Makanan tidak boleh di lempar!" gerutu Sungmin yang tengah duduk di kursi piano. Sedangkan Siwon yang baru datang habis membeli roti di kantin langsung duduk di lantai menyandarkan diri di dinding berwarna hijau itu.

"Hahhaha… Mianhae"

"Hahhh… aku rasa saat ini aku pasti sedang di cari oleh guru tambun itu" keluh Sungmin sambil membuka bungkusan roti.

"Shindong songsaengnim? Hahaha… dia sebenarnya guru yang baik. Aku suka belajar dengan dia." Bela Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hummm… aish, tapi gara-gara guru itu juga aku jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan mimpi indahku bersama Kyuhyun! Mengganggu sekali!"

"Hahaha… kau benar-benar menyukai si namja dingin Cho eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Dia juga tunanganku"

"Jinjja? Wah~ aku tidak menyangka kalau Cho itu bisa punya tunangan juga. Hm, aku tidak berpikir kalau dia bisa membuka hati lagi setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu."

'Eh? Satu tahun yang lalu?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ah… Mianhae. Tidak sepatutnya aku bercerita." Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung ketika melihat Sungmin yang sekarang sudah duduk tepat di depan dirinya. Entah kapan bocah itu beranjak dari kursinya tadi.

"Ayo ceritakan Siwon-ssi!"paksa Sungmin.

"Aishh, sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya."

"Andwe~ kau sudah membuka topic dan tidak sepatutnya pula kau menghentikannya di tengah jalan seperti ini. Kata eomma itu tidak baik Siwon-ssi!" ucap Sungmin beralasan.

"Okeh, aku akan bercerita. Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tau kalau aku yang bercerita padamu eoh?"

"UMM! TENTU SAJA!" seru Sungmin sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Hahh… begini. Setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun di kenal sebagai anak yang lumayan ramah walau terkadang dia memang senang menjahili anak-anak lain. Saat itu Kyuhyun masih berhubungan baik dengan Yesung…"

"Si Emo itu eoh?" potong Sungmin. Siwon hanya bisa memutar matanya jengah ketika Sungmin memotong ucapannya. "Ahh… Mianhae. Lanjutkan… lanjutkan…"

"Nde. Sebenarnya kami semua juga lumayan dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sampai suatu ketika… ada murid baru. Namanya Kim Ryeowook dipanggil Wookie. Namja imut, pintar, baik hati, suarana bagus, pintar memasak juga…"

"Yak! Jangan memuji orang lain di depanku!" seru Sungmin tidak terima sambil mendelik tidak suka.

Tak menanggapi seruan tidak terima Sungmin, Siwon melanjutkan ceritanya "Ryeowook ternyata bisa memikat hati siapapun dengan sosoknya. Termasuklah Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Semenjak mereka tau kalau masing-masing dari mereka punya hati terhadap Wookie, persaingan antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun tak bisa dielakkan lagi." Siwon berhenti berbicara dan melihat reaksi Sungmin yang hanya menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"Hahh… hingga suatu hari, Ryeowook… dia…" Siwon merasa bibirnya kelu dan tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Sungmin yang penasaran makin mendekatkan wajahnya penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Siwon.

"Uhumm…" Siwon berdeham pelan sekali lagi.

"Dia mengalami suatu peristiwa. Dia diperkosa"

"Mwo?!"

"Ahh… sudahlah Sungmin-ssi. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu ne?" pamit Siwon dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membeku shock karena cerita Siwon.

**(/O)/**

"Yesung~" panggil Heechul bergelayut manja di lengan si namja Emo. "Aish, yak Heechul! Bisakah kau menjauh dariku eoh?!" sentakan kasar dan pelototan marah Yesung arahkan ke pemuda di sampingnya yang sejak tadi tidak mau lepas bergelayut dari Yesung.

Sepertinya Yesung dalam kondisi yang benar-benar buruk. Wajahnya dari tadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan anggota gank-nya tidak ada yang berani mendekat. kecuali Heechul yang memang sudah putus urat takutnya akan sosok Yesung.

"Yahh Heechullie~ sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dulu dari Yesung. sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu" peringat Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas matras lama. Yups, matras.

Markas besar gank Yesung berada di gudang penyimpanan perlengkapan olahraga. Gudang lama sih sebenarnya dan sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Tapi Viola, ruangan tak di pakai itu agak dirombak menjadi ruangan yang layak pakai. Ada meja dan kursi bahkan juga ada kasur (read:matras) sebagai tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Cih…" sedikit kesal tapi menyetujui ucapan Eunhyuk, Heechul pun menjauh dari Yesung yang sedang duduk di ambang jendela dan memilih duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Dalam ruangan ini hanya ada Yesung, Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Anggota yang lain entah ke mana. Tidak tau…

Srakkk…

"Eh? Wonnie? Ke mana kau tadi? Izin keluar kelas untuk ke toilet tapi malah tidak kembali" tanya Heechul yang melihat Siwon masuk ke ruangan dengan senyuman memikat. "Oh… tadi aku sedang membantu kelinci yang tersesat. Hahaha… mana yang lain?" tanya Siwon duduk di kursi kayu di samping Yesung.

"Mollayo~" jawab Eunhyuk santai sambil memainkan hape-nya.

Siwon hanya manggut-manggut. Melihat rekan dan juga ketua gank-nya Yesung yang sedang melamun ia menyenggol pelan paha Yesung dengan siku-nya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon ketika Yesung menatap ke arahnya.

"Hahhh…" bukannya menjawab Yesung hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi keluar markas.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Lagi datang bulan" jawab Heechul asal. Untung saja Yesung sudah keluar, kalau tidak? Ck…

**(/O)/**

Dengan berjalan berlahan Yesung melewati taman sekolah. pandangannya lurus tapi pikirannya entah melayang ke mana-mana. Ia teringat kembali pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun semalam.

'Apa benar aku yang merusak Wookie?'

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Yesungie~ aku tadi masak banana cake. Kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar seorag pemuda mungil yang menjinjing sebuah kotak bekal berkain ungu. "Jinjja? Untuk aku?" tanya Yesung tidak yakin._

'_Tadi dia memanggil aku dengan Yesungie? Omo…'_

_Bukannya kenapa, selama ini Ryeowook si anak baru tidak pernah menyapanya sedikitpun. Tapi tidak tau kenapa hari ini pemuda ini malah menyapanya, bahkan menawarkan banana cake? Sungguh sesuatu yah~_

"_Umm… te..terimakasih" yesung gugup ketika melihat senyuman seorang Ryeowook. Senyuman manis._

"_Sama-sama. Oh ya dirimu lagi ngapain yesungie?" tanya Wookie sambil melihat sebuah buku yang dipegang Yesung. Yesung yang menyadari arah tatapan Wookie langsung menyembunyikan buku itu ke balik punggungnya. Dia malu…_

"_Eh? A..anu bukan apa-apa. Ha..hanya buku biasa" _

"_Jinjjayo? Hum… tapi sepertinya aku tau sampul buku begitu. Hihihi…"_

"_Eh? Sampul?" dengan bodohnya Yesung mengeluarkan buku yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya tadi hanya untuk melihat sampul bukunya._

"_Ahhh… ternyata benar~ novel percintaan eoh? Kau suka baca yang seperti itu?"_

_Blushh~_

_Seketika wajah yesung memerah karena malu. Dia namja emo dan hell kalau bacaanya malah novel percintaan romantis yang sering dibaca para yeoja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi coba? Itu hobinya. Berasa tertangkap basah, Yesung hanya mengangguk malu._

"_Aigoo… ternyata Yesungie punya sisi yang berbeda eoh? Selama ini aku berpikir dirimu menyeramkan. apalagi dengan eyeliner hitam itu." Keluh Wookie sambil mengerucutkan bibir pinkiss-nya._

"_Eh? A..apa aku memang se..semenyeramkan itu?" kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Yesung yang biasanya Emo malah jadi gagap mode on? O.o_

"_Humm~" anggukkan kecil. Sekrang Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat imut dengan kepolosannya. Jantung Yesung tiba-tiba berdetak kenang. 'O..omo, aku sakit jantung?!' pikirnya kalut._

"_Oh ya, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama? Eh… itu pun kalau kau bersedia…" cicit Ryeowook._

"_Ye… tentu"_

"_Ahh… syukurlah. Aku tadi sempat berpikir kalau Yesungie tidak mau berteman denganku hehehe…"_

'_Mana mungkin aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu' senyum Yesung._

_._

_Kedekatan Yesung dan Ryeowook bahkan menjadi isu desas-desus para siswa. Ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran bahkan ada yang menyebarkanisu kalau kedekatan itu karena paksaan Yesung terhadap Ryeowook yang lemah. Aish, isu dari para penggemar seorang Ryeowook._

_Sampai suatu ketika Yesung mengenalkan Ryeowook dengan teman dekatnya dari SMP. Cho Kyuhyun._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**(/O)/**

BRAKKKK…

Sebuah tedangan Yesung layangkan pada tong sampah yang memang sealu ada di depan tiap-tiap kelas hingga isinya berhamburan. "Aish!" teriaknya geram. Dia saat ini benar-benar dalam emosi yang tinggi.

Dengan kepalan tangan yang menguat ia memukul dinding koridor. "Ryeowook" desisnya.

Siswa lain yang turut menggunakan jalur koridor itu hanya bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru beranjak dari sana. Bukannya kenapa, hanya tindakan bodoh saja kalau umpamanya tetap berdiri di sekitar Yesung yang lagi mengamuk

Yups, bodoh… seperti seseorang~

"Yak! Siapa yang menyerakkan sampah di sini eoh? Tidak tau kah kalau hari ini aku yang piket!" teriak Sungmin sambil menendang-nendang sampah yang berantakan. Seorang pemuda berrambut blonde ikal sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Aku yang menendang tong sampahnya…" ucap Yesung lirih tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"NUGU!" bentak Sungmin. Tapi ketika membalikkan badan dan mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Dia malah menciut. "O..ohh~ Yesung-ssi~ A..annyeong~" dengan gerakan kikuk Sungmin menunduk memberi hormat. "Aish… tenang saja Ye..yesung-ssi. Sampah-sampah ini akan aku be..bersihkan lagi nanti" niatnya ingin beranjak pergi dan tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk berkepala besar ini tapi malah…

"Yak! Omo! Turunkan aku! Turunkan! Jangan culik aku!" jerit Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah dipikul saja oleh Yesung. Para siswa yang tadi bersembunyi di kelas kontan melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela. Mengintip. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan ikut sajalah"

**(/O)/**

Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap tidak percaya ke arah namja emo di depannya. Hei ini masih dalam jam sekolah, tapi namja ini malah membawanya ketampat karaoke O.o

Aish, kalau ketahuan dengan pihak sekolah bagaimana coba?

Yesung yang sedang ditatap hanya acuh sambil mengotak-atik pad di tangannya men-searching judul lagu mungkin? Molla…

Tapi yang jelas walaupun ia terlihat acuh saja dengan tatapan Sungmin sebenarnya ia sedang meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menculik kelinci liar ini dan bahkan membawanya ke tempat karaoke? Aishhh… otak Yesung memang sedang tidak bisa memikir jernih saat ini. Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih 'normal' ketika melakukan penculikan?

Merasa tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari dengan kesal Yesung membanting pad di tangannya.

"YAISHHH!" pekiknya kesal. Kontan saja yang tidak siap dengan pekikkan Yesung membuat Sungmin terloncat kaget sambil memegang dada dan melototkan matanya.

"Yak kelinci! Kau saja yang pilih lagunya!" perintah Yesung.

"La…lagu Ye..yesung-ssi?"

"IYA LAGU! KAU PIKIR APALAGI YANG ADA DI TEMPAT KARAOKE KALAU BUKAN LAGU!"

Sungguh jantung Sungmin berasa berdenyut dengan cepat. Takut? Tentu saja ia takut!

Gelagapan Sungmin mengambil Pad yang di lempar ke samping sofa yang ia duduki. Tangan yang bergetar hebat karena takut ia paksakan untuk memilih judul yang akan dinyanyikan. Gerakan tangan Sungmin yang kontras antara mencari lagu dengan gerak capat dan otaknya yang bergerak lambat dalam memilih judul lagu karena lebih focus memikirkan pada rasa takutnya malah membuat dia terlihat menyebalkan di mata Yesung.

"YAK SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENCARI! CEPAT TENTUKAN PILIHAN!" teriak Yesung sambil melempar bantal kecil ke muka Sungmin.

BUKKK!

"Aww… hiks… hiks… N..nde" lemparan Yesung cukup keras dan itu terasa menyakitkan di wajah Sungmin. Tentu saja sang kelinci menangis. Sudah takut malah di siksa begini.

Sekali 'click' terdengar music mulai mengalun…

Ini lagu… 'Gwi…Gwiyomi?'

Yesung yang mengernyit akan pilihan lagu Sungmin hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia pun sebenarnya juga tidak tega untuk membentak namja di depannya. Dan saat ini yang sangat ia butuhkan adalah sebuah hiburan.

Sungmin yang merasa salah memilih lagu sebenarnya ingin menghentikan lagunya dan mencari lagu yang lain, tapi… "Yak! Cepat nyanyikan!" perintah Yesung dengan suara yang agak lebih lembut walau tampang seramnya masih ada. "Y…ye~" angguk Sungmin meraih microphone di atas meja sambil menatap serius teks yang berjalan di layar tipi yang memang ada tiap ruangan karaoke.

"…_Sa..Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhaejwoyo~ Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji... ankiro._" Sungmin berusaha sangat serius melihat teks, bernyanyi dan menyamakannya dengan irama yang ia dengar.

"Yak Sungmin-ssi~ lagu Gwiyomi kalau dinyanyikan seharusnya dengan gerakannya juga! Jangan kaku begitu…" ucap Yesung berdecih. 'Apa anak ini tidak pernah bernyanyi?'

Sungmin mengangguk takut. Berlahan ia berdiri dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya kaku.

"_Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi, ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi…_

_Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi…_

_Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi, odeo hagi odo gwiyomi…_

_Yukdeo hagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi…" _ gerakan super kaku yang menggerak-gerakkan pinggul dan tangannya sempat membuat Yesung ingin ketawa, tapi ia urungkan karena takut anak ini akan menangis lagi nantinya. Jadi lebih baik ia diam saja.

"_Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekkeo (naekkeo)  
>Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo (nan nikkeo)<br>Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhae jwoyo..." _ merasa cukup terbiasa makin lama Sungmin bisa bergerak dengan luwes. Sesekali ia menambahkan beberapa gerakan yang bermaksud untuk menunjukkan sisi imutnya. 'Anak ini lucu juga…' lirih Yesung dalam hati.

Sepertinya suasana cukup mencair dan Sungmin sudah tidak takut seperti awal-awal. Sesekali Yesung menyarankan Sungmin lagu dan menyuruh pemda pecinta pink itu untuk memperagakan dance-nya sekalian.

Lagu A-pink No No No mengalun. Dengan senyuman lebar ia menyanyikannya dengan lancar, bahkan ia bisa menirukan gerakan tarian girlband tersebut dengan benar. Yups! Sebenarnya inilah keahlian seorang Sungmin. Hahaha… sebenarnya juga Sungmin punya blog pribadi yang meng-share cover-an dance dan nyanyiannya.

Lagu habis Sungmin mengalihnya ke next song dengan serius tanpa sungkan lagi dengan Yesung. Yesung yang tersenyum hanya membiarkannya saja. Musik berdentum di dalam ruangan tiga kali tiga meter ini. Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri di ruang yang lebih luas dan langsung memasang mimic serius bak artis sebenarnya. Lagu Girl's Day-Something ia nyanyikan dengan penuh hayatan bahkan gerakan yang terkesan 'erotis' ia lakukan tanpa malu-malu. Yesung tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Tanpa di sadarinya Yesung sudah memberikan tepuk tangan membahana atas penampilan Sungmin dan agar Sungmin lebih semangat lagi menarinya. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget menerima applause dari si emo hanya tercengang sebantar lalu tersenyum menggoda. Sepertinya ia berhasil membuat Yesung ketawa. Ada rasa bangga sebenarnya di hati Sungmin.

Hampir tiga jam-an mereka bernyanyi. Bahkan Yesung juga tidak malu untuk ikut menyanyi bersama Sungmin. Mulai dari lagu Super Junior Sorry-sorry sampai lagu duet artis namja-yeojapun mereka nyanyikan. Untuk menari? Cih, bukan hanya Sungmin saja kok yang menari. Tuh, yesung juga ikut menari dengan seriusnya…

Lagu Troublemaker pun menjadi andalan duet mereka. Sungmin yang mengisi suara Hyuna memerankan partnya dengan sangat baik. Yesung juga tak ingin kalah dari teman duetnya untuk tampil heboh. Gelak tawa ketika mereka selesai bernyanyi Troublemaker. Tidak ada lagi kesan canggung satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka nampak akrab layaknya sahabat lama.

"Eh? Sudah jam setengah empat" ungkap Yesung sambil melihat jam tangannya dan meletakkan kembali microphone di atas meja. "Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sungmin yang sedang menyeruput ice cappuccino yang sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Jinjja? Aigoo… tidak sadar yah?" pelotot Sungmin tak percaya dan benar saja jam pink hello kitty-nya sudah menunjukkan jam setengah empat.

"Hm…"

Sungmin mengajak Yesung segera pulang, yah walaupun perutnya agak keroncongan. Seharian ini dia hanya makan roti sebungkus yang diberikan oleh Siwon di ruang music siang tadi. "Ahh~ Aku lapar." Keluh Sungmin tidak sadar kalau Yesung memperhatikannya.

"Kajja kita makan dulu. Ternyata kita dari siang tadi tidak makan." Ajak Yesung keluar dari tempat karaoke. Sekalinya keluar benar saja langit yang siang tadinya cerah, sekarang sudah menjingga siap menyambut petang(?)

'Apa Yesung mengajak aku makan?' Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kau yang bayarkan?" tanya Sungmin spontan.

Langkah Yesung terhenti dan berbelok menghadap ke arah Sungmin yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Pandangannya menyipit. "Hah… anggap saja itu untuk upahmu yang sudah mau menemaniku karaoke" jelas Yesung. Mata Sungmin yang bulat dan terlihat binar-binar di sana tersenyum riang.

"Yeah! Gomawo Yesung-ssi. Kajja… sepertinya restorant di depan enak"

**(/O)/**

"Ssshh… Yesung-ssi? Apa kau tidak memperhatikan kalau sejak tadi kita ditatap oleh costumers lainnya?" bisik Sungmin melirik sekitarnya yang memang ikut berbisik-bisik.

"Jangan digubris. Lanjut saja makannya"

"Nde… aigoo~ makanan ini enakkkk~" rasa lumeran krim dan banana cake memang paling yahud. Lihat saja tingkah Sungmin yang memutar-mutar badannya seperti menunjukkan betapa nikmatnya cake yang sudah tersisa seperempatnya lagi di depan mereka ini. Yesung tersenyum tipis, tapi tiba-tiba…

"OMO!" teriak Yesung kaget. Sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk makan cake terjatuh ke lantai. Yesung melotot ke arah sampingnya. Tepatnya ke arah etelase kaca. Kebenaran mereka memilih tempat duduk memang di samping jendela ini. Sungmin yang juga sedang menyeruput Latte dingin segera menyemburkan minumannya ketika melihat apa yang membuat Yesung kaget.

BRUSSSSSHHHHH!

Di bagian luar kaca terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap mereka horror. Wajahnya yang menempel erat pada permukaan kaca dengan hidung dan pipi yang tertarik karena tekanan (*bayangin hidung babi) mendengus kesal ke arah mereka. Uap nafasnya mengembun di kaca.

"He..Heechul?" suara Yesung tercekat, bahkan bisa dipastikan semburan Sungmin yang 99% tepat mengenai dirinya tak dihirukannya lagi.

Sungmin melotot tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ceceran air yang sempat tersembur dari mulutnya masih menetes keluar dan jatuh di atas meja.

Heechul mengeraskan rahangnya dan masuk ke dalam restorant. Yesung dan Sungmin hanya bergidik ngeri akan sesuatu yang bakal terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

BRAKKKK!

Sebuah gebrakan meja membuat beberapa pelanggan yang lain juga terlunjak dari kursi mereka. Ada beberapa juga yang menatap intens untuk melihat sesuatu yang akan jarang sekali kalian temukan di hari biasa (?)

"Yak! Apa ini?! Kau mencoba mendekati Yesung-oppa weh?!" jemari Heechul yang panjang menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak terima dan jadi bahan tontonan juga melotot marah. "What? Siapa yang mendekati?! Aku sudah punya tunangan. Kau pasti juga ingat itu kan?"

"Cih… yak, kau memang punya tunangan tapi tunanganmu tidak menyukai dirimu dan sekarang kau malah kegenitan mendekati namja orang lain eoh?" cerca Heechul dengan suara besar. Yesung yang merupakan orang inti dari pembicaraan hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi mukanya. 'memalukan…'

"Mwo! Yak! Kyuhyun SANGAT menyukai aku!"

"Jinjja? Tapi aku tidak melihat itu. Kau itu PARASIT!"

"KAU IBU TIRI"

"KURCACI PENDEK! DAN ASAL KAU TAU MANA ADA ORANG YANG MENYUKAI DIRIMU YANG PENDEK INI"

"AA…ARGHHHHHHH! AKU BENCI KAU HEECHUL!" teriak Sungmin menangis. Airmatanya sudah turun mengalir dan beranjak ia pergi keluar dari restaurant. Yahhh… sungmin memang paling tidak diterima kalau dibilang pendek.

"Ck, kau memang keterlaluan Heechul. Asal kau tau, tinggiku dan Sungmin kurang lebih sama. Kau bilang dia pendek, berarti kau juga menghinaku pendek." Ucap Yesung dingin dan juga ikut berlalu dari hadapan Heechul yang merutuki kesalahan mulutnya itu. 'Aishh…'

**TBC**

**(/O)/**

**Udah ah, itu aja dulu… hahaahaha… ge kagak mood tuk ngetik humor weh. :p**

**Ya udah, yang baik hati lagi rupawan review donk~ #toel2 pake kemoceng**

**:* Chu~**


End file.
